


Dog Day Evening

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot summer nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Day Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 5: evening

The heat is worse, somehow, in the evenings.

The August sun, merciless and unrelenting, bakes the sidewalks and buildings until the whole city is a sweat box. Then dusk falls, and crimson skies trap the heat and hold it close. The nights bring no relief.

Thunder rumbles somewhere distant, too distant to offer salvation for the oppressed. These are the times patience wears thin and tempers flare high. Violence simmers under the surface.

But I've got you, partner, watching my back. I've got my gun, and I watch yours. Me and thee.

"You ready, babe?"

"Yeah. Let's hit the streets."


End file.
